


To: M[REDACTED]

by 4ntoine



Category: TARGET.
Genre: Gen, Love Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ntoine/pseuds/4ntoine
Summary: I wrote this poem for my boyfriend.





	To: M[REDACTED]

Ummm I love you?  
That's a weird way to start a conversation I know,  
But in times like this, I like to go back  
to things that we know, you know?  
And umm I love you.

But I could swear there was more.  
Like that second crack of thunder on a rainy night.  
That third chilly morning in early autumn.  
Like a final kiss goodbye in the grip of midnight.

No, on this night there was something else on my lips,  
Hanging like a cold shadow, some cool eclipse.  
Another word to be said, an idea to be shout.  
Before the moon takes her nap in the stars,  
Before the fireflies in the yard burn out.

See my dear the universe is not forever.  
So even she it seems will not see infinity.  
So how could I blame this perfect night for ending?  
How can I explain this thing between me and you, or— you and me?

Armed with you, I can lose no fight.  
With you by my side, I can bear any night.  
There are some words we don't say enough.  
For you, my dear, I am surely in love.

Was that it? Did I finally hit that spot?  
Scratch that illusive itch?  
No that can't be the thing,  
The thing was somehow more.  
More ethereal, far less grounded.  
It was magical, of that I'm sure.

I think it’s that we’re blips.  
You and me, and everyone else.  
We’re just blips of light  
in a universe bright, but uncaring.

A universe infinite and eternal, small and young.  
Images of our many pasts splattered in the stars.  
Now and forever each one of us was here.  
One and all so many, each life remarkable, bizarre.

It’s that trapped in time we all are.  
The light that is us cannot burn eternal yet.  
But you're here so my flame knows no bounds,  
No limits, no caps, I can have no regrets.

I don't know, maybe that was it.  
That one more thing wanting to be said.  
But it’s very likely that it wasn't,  
Words are lost everyday, memories laid to bed.

Fuck. Here we are again,  
Just as certain as I'll follow you, and 4 follows 3  
I don't know what to say, but I'm talking anyway.  
Like if I can’t find them, maybe the words will find me.

But they might not, and if they don't, what comes next?  
What follows this? Who can follow that?  
When this moment drifts away which one drifts in?  
You and me, we’re driftin’

From that one to this.  
Every bite, each kiss.  
Two souls now alift.

Where we’ll go? Who can say?  
Gliding down that Milky Way,  
The pillars of creation, the nebula of crab.  
Hanging onto the stars, as if they were all we ever had.

To let go now is to fall, out of the cosmic sky  
Into the clutches of our Earth, where we reign, the most high.  
Lost again I find myself in our universe for two.  
Fuck, wait, ummm I love you.


End file.
